nibtestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Silveranti Line
The Silveranti Line A line that is quite old in terms of human years their linage starts at 750 calendar of the last first humans. Although old they have never been a great family due to various set backs: involving dragons, undeath, and cut throat nobles The First Silveranti (720-1113) The first Silveranti was not a Silveranti his name was Simon Cinta and he fled from some of the major Elven families with his small clan consisting of his wife and child. He settled on a land that housed a large cave. as his child grew he braved the cave to learn that it contained veins of silver richer then any around. He then started to hire miners and became know to all as Simon Silver. As years continued he now owned a well sized estate and a village dedicated to mining had grown but then they made a break through revealing that something far more special rested in the mine that was a silver dragon, but rather then kill it Simon woke it up and that dragon rather then strike out instead remained docile revealing to Simon its three hatchlings and a grievously broken leg keeping it trapped. But news travels and just as Simon vowed that he would keep the Silver dragon alive heroes from far and wide came to slay it and amounts them other dragons looking to expand territory. Simon trained many an elf with the bow to protect his land and protect it they did. So much so that others thought Simon wanted to kill the dragon himself and he then gained anti onto his last name making him Silveranti. Simon had two more children before his peaceful rest and both of them possessed silver hair showing that the dragon had given them both a blessing leaving the first born with no blessing but, his father gave him the right to the land with the mine. Simon died a happy prosperous man who told his children to expand his land and to become a great family. The Dragon Whisperer (1000-1544) The Second Born was Atleta Silveranti she was often referred to as he fathers greatest treasure but rather then look for a suitor she dedicated her life to reading and knowledge. She left the family estate at the age of 150 to hunt for a scholar who could teach her the secrets of dragon tongue so she could learn how speak to the mother dragon who still remained in her den since her father (Simon) had discovered her. Although she was proficient with the bow she far more favoured magic as did her older brother (Verin). Her magic was heavily enchantment based but after 50 long years of being gone from home she returned to speak to the silver. When she spoke she was given an hatching by the mother for only a year before she returned the eggs hatched each child was given one. Now having this dragon Atleta left to the north so she could study the dragon in seclusion. As she grew older as did the dragon and due to a wizards curiosity she created spawn with her dragon 3 in fact sadly the child birth killed her. The Acquisitioner (1053-1602) The Third Born was Mekil Silveranti he was known for the expansion of the Silveranti lines power. Taking his fathers last words to heart he married a wealthy noble families youngest daughter (known as the Winyards) they made their money in wine and smithing (in fact they were one of the primary buyers of the Silveranti's silver) using many tactics Mekil with help from his brother (Verin) had pushed him and his wife Neela (who took his last name after marriage) to the top of the Winyards inheritance and once the head of the family died Mekil became the ruler of a smithing and wine kingdom. He had two boys Who he taught the majesty of archery and still made dealings with his eldest brother but turned a blind eye once he went insane telling his sons that regardless of the out come the land would fall to one of them. When he gained his silver he cared for it and once ot grew older he let it choose its own path in life but to always remember to pop bye now and then. The Corrupted Silver (999-???) The First Born was Verin Silveranti and much like his sister he excelled at magic but rather then enchantment he learned necromancy of the small village he had he let it grow and would often pick of the sick and old for inhuman experiments slowly replacing his living guard with that of undead arming them all with silver. His evil went unchecked for many years his younger brother turned a blind eye and he had hidden it from his sister. It was always thought that he had a secret animosity for her, due to his father (Simon) considering her his favourite along with her silver hair which he lacked. (his youngest brother had it too but he kept it very often under a hat) once he received his dragon he delved even deeper into studies of undeath learning how to become a lich and that he did his silver cared for him still. The mother silver however had become greatly ill which caused Verin to beg her to allow him to turn her into a dracolich but she denied and he accepted it. She was buried in the same cave she dwelled for oh so many years. the small town grew angry with Verin as they were picked off for experiments and had to do backbreaking labour in the mines to make money rather then work in the vineyards. So they hired heroes to go and slay Verin. Of course they failed and this enraged him. He for the next ten years ruled with an iron fist no longer keeping up a kind living work allowing his body to decompose letting all know that he didn't care much for anything any longer. But after ten years four legendary heroes came and attempted to slay Verin but they only were able to do that by nearly killing his dragon he threw himself into the blow the dragon heartbroken fled the castle as they ransacked it looting it down to the banners and tables they then tried to claim the land as their own that how ever didn't go well (The Silver arrow storming) many say that Verin Survived that the dragon it self had his phylactery and since then he stayed humbled by the loss. But in truth the dragon had realised what its care taker had become and with its entrustment of his phylactery he then destroyed it taking Verin Silveranti with it only to then deeply mourn the loss for time unknown. Unknown just as the fate of Verin to all but it. The Two Brothers (1350-1822) (1360-1825) The Two children of Mekil were Ivor and Nisk. Nisk favoured the bow and Ivor favoured the great sword Nisk favoured Wine making while Ivor favoured smithing. they were only born 10 years apart but were close. but once their crazed uncle Verin was slain they both set out to reclaim the land already agreeing to split everything 50-50 but heroes who had killed Verin thought otherwise. This was a problem. The Silver Arrow Incident The Castle built by their grandfather was stormed Ivor and his force of two handed fighters sieged the front gate while Nisk and his archers came in from windows balconies and from a distance. the heros were overwhelm but their were casualties and the archer of the group was clever he used one of the silver arrows that all of Nisks men used and shot Ivor with it causing both Nisk and Ivor to argue. During the argument Ivor accused Nisk of trying to get him killed Nisk denied it and it started a break in the Silveranti family rather then 50-50 Nisk got the winery and Ivor got the smithing and silver mine this caused a feud for over two generations. The Tri-Half-Dragons (1544-2000/2002/2004) The three children that had killed Atleta during birth all grew up with different goals. Their father however was heartbroken that he had lost his only friend and mate he exiled them from their home. One known as Arthur went and joined the paladin order of Aspu while another became a mercenary who would kill for pay, the third becoming a wizard like his mother. all of them had three children all with elves. They were all killed by blade not by age but many said that as one died the others grew weaker. But all of them still called themselves Silveranti's on their deathbeds. The Feud (1730-2800) Rather then work to grow together like the first Silveranti had wanted the two brothers had families and both called each other the real Silveranti's teaching their children that's what they were Ivor's Clan using two handed weapons as their crest along with the silver dragon while Nisks clan used an arrow both had many border skirmishes both expanding outwards but still not as one as the one generation of hate died another one took its place. Although as the Second generation reared its head of hate the silver of Mekil landed on the border where a skirmish took place all those who had raised their weapons dropped them in respect. and in his mighty tone he simply spoke: "bring me the head Silveranti!" and the leader from each side came to see him Yonda the decedent of Ivor and Gristle the descendent of Nisk. The dragon was confused and asked what the meaning of this was, he then learned how they feuded this made him quite unhappy causing him to roar loud enough so that every Silveranti and follower of them could hear: "Until the Sun no longer sets and silver goes to dust all who bear the name Silveranti are a clan as one!" and both sides Ivors and Nisks aligned as one great family again. A Time Of Peace And Refinement (2000-3000) The Silveranti's then went out they studied the blade the bow and how to be noble slowly magic to them became something no Silveranti studied same went for blade after time. Nothing but a topic of history some Silveranti's would marry into noble families but as they renounced their last name the silver fled from their head leaving it a ghastly white and nothing could be done to restore it many a Silveranti had lost their gift and claim to the family wealth this way but some did not regardless of their lovers hair the child was always silver haired. slowly but surely they grew from smithing to jewellery and higher end things such as statue making. This is when the current head of the family Daysen Silveranti (2750-3400) revitalise the castle home that Simon Silveranti had made along with its defences. The Reclamation of History (3000-3200) Daysen Silveranti had decided that with improvement of the family home he would also revitalise the old ways teaching his first born (Mavick Silveranti) the bow his daughter (Selena Silveranti) was taught by magic tutors hired from across the world. His third born (Thresa Silveranti) was taught the might of two handed weapons. many of the eldest Silveranti considered him the ideal successor to Simon. The Three Successors (3400-4000) Daysens three children were great at what they did Mavick (3220-3772) was a bow man for the ages he competed in many a archery games and won he helped the family expand to the south granting them access to a beach allowing glass making. Selena (3240-3905) was a transmutationist she had become a court wizard for mighty kingdom to the east and would often send nobles in the direction of the families land for vacation spots due to its beautiful natural wild life. While Theresa (3260-3849) had raised a military of archers and two handed weapon users building a school of combat in the land. Mavick had two children one a boy the other a girl. Selena was quite friendly with many noble men having over five children all with silver hair making many noble men quite unhappy as they lost sections of their kingdoms to the Silveranti's. Theresa had but one child a son who was just as good at her in combat some say even better Time of Unification. (4010-onwards) The many Silveranti's had started to work with trade routes between their areas and such. They mass export art, silver ore, silver weapons, jewellery, glass and suck items their numbers has grown as well each of the great three having three children of their own only for those children to have three as well. Almost all the children with the last name Silveranti have a new goal and that is to expand and make the Silveranti name greater so they could be the next one in the great history Daysen Silveranti ll Born of Garrick Silveranti who was born of Bertam Silveranti who was Born of Redinald Silveranti who was born of the great Daysen Silveranti, hence where Silveranti got his name he is the eldest and left with his mother expecting Daysens father is a proud man as is Daysen hence why he took the first boat he could get on and went to the new world to make a name for him self and to expand the Silveranti's power and go down in history as a great. His favoured weapon is a bow he is quite good at it as well. he hopes to combine two great parts of his linage and become an arcane archer so he could have a mastery over the bow but also a good grasp of magic.